Hyperdimension Neptunia: Soul Generation
by TrueRising
Summary: Gameindustri, a land ruled by four Godesses. Across from that though, is the continent known as Gametopia, what mysteries are within it? And, are those Gods?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** There is no main, main character in this story.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

In the world of Hyperdimension Neptunia, there is a collection of four landmasses that are neighbouring each other. Lady Black Heart, Noire, Ruler of Lastation, Land of Black Regality. Lady Green Heart, Vert, Ruler of Leanbox, Land of Green Pastures. Lady White Heart, Blanc, Ruler of Lowee, Land of White Serenity and finally. Lady Purple Heart, Neptune, Ruler of Planeptune, Land of Purple Progress.

We know of them but what lies beyond the known, another land of course. To be precise, Gametopia. When there is a new land, there are new people, places and mysteries to be found.

Like Gameindustri, this land contains four nations. First is Tsunari, Land of Sapphire Waves, ruled by the God, Sapphire Soul, Azure. Second is Skyna, Land of Golden Heights, ruled by the God, Golden Soul, Sky. Third is Daze, Land of Eclipse Skies, ruled by the God, Eclipse Soul, Shadow. Finally is Rune, Land of Ruby Crystal, ruled by the God, Ruby Soul, Blare.

While both worlds are very similar to one another, they do have their differences. Such as how Gameindustri has the four Godesses competing against each other for shares, although not anymore, the Gods of Gametopia work together to keep their shares high.

They're like the humans organ system, the different nations are the branches that would represent as things like breathing, movement, thinking etc. While the Gods are the main point, the heart, they are what keep everything working and alive, without them, everything would die out.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

There were houses of all different styles, shopping areas and many other things in the area, but, the most noticeable thing was the sky, it was both night and day. The sun and the moon high in the sky. This is Daze, the land of Eclipse Skies.

There was a larger building that stood out from the rest, it looked to be circular in shape and was mainly black in colour with golden additions. It was three stories high and at the top was a moon shaped structure with a sun in the centre.

There were golden railing that ran along the sides of each story of the building, this was the basillicom of Daze. The place where the God of this nation resides. Speaking of said person, there was a figure that leaned against the golden railings on the third story.

It was a male that has straight black hair and silver eyes. He wore a plain black t-shirt with tight grey jeans, he had black fingerless gloves on and silver sports shoes. This was Shadow, or Eclipse Soul, the CPU of Daze.

"Alright, it seems that everything is in order." Shadow said to himself. He had a clipboard in his hands as he checked everything with a green marker, he then looked to the sky. While you couldn't tell, it is actually early in the morning. "I wonder how the others are doing on their side, hope nothing bad is happening."

"Shadow!" A voice called out to him. He turned and saw a creature running towards him, they appeared to be holding a tablet in their hands.

It was a black cat that stood on two legs, it had silver eyes and a silver orb on the end of its tail that shimmered (Think of an exceed from Fairy Tail). This was the oracle of Daze, their name was Shade.

"Shade? Is something the matter?" Shadow asked. The feline looked to have a slight panicked look on their face.

"I'm not sure if it's a problem or not, but, while I was looking through all of the files, I received a report from one of the guards."

"What was it?"

"Apparantly an unidentified landmass has appeared suddenly across the sky just across from our side of Gametopia!" Shade stated. Shadow widened his eyes at this, an unidentified landmass?

This was certainly an anomaly that he never would have expected to happen, a random landmass that suddenly appears in the ocean that has never been seen by them for over the years that they've been alive, it just doesn't happen.

"Understood. I'll go check to see this myself, I suspect the other CPUs have noticed it as well, I want you to relay my message to them, tell them that I'll check out the situation and give them information later." Shadow commanded.

"It shall be done!" Shade replied. He then quickly back inside the basillicom to inform the the other Gods.

"Alright, time to check this out." Shadow said to himself. He then quickly jumped down from the basillicom and landed on the bottom level with little to no scratch. He quickly put energy into his legs while he was still crouched on the ground and darted off at incredible speed.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Okay, should be just up ahead." Shadow stated. He was dashing and maneouvuring through the trees.

He finally made it through as he was greeted by a edge of his nation. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he looked leaned forward over the ciff and looked towards the sky, he widened his eyes when he saw a mass of land in the distance.

"That's it! There's actually a landmass in the distance... I need to inform the others." Shadow said before he quickly turned around and got ready to run, he took one last glance at the landmass before bolting off towards the basillicom.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Neptune!" The voice a woman could be heard.

The person known as Neptune was a girl with fair ski and light purple eyes and matching hair. She has two gamepad-shaped hairclips. She wears a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem.

She wears a white, short-jacket over this with a big 'N' button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. On her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center.

"Histy? Is something wrong?" Neptune asked. The girl looked at a small woman with blonde hair that sat on a floating book. They both heard a noise and saw another girl walk in.

She is a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker.

She is somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon like piece with a 'N' in the center.

At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button.

"Is something wrong, sis?" The girl asked. While it may not look like it, this girl is in fact the younger sibling of Neptune.

"Nepgear! I don't know, Histy hasn't told anything yet." Neptune replied. Nepgear turned towards the blonde woman.

"Ah, Nepgear. I was going to get you next, there is something important I need to tell you all." Histoire stated.

"What is it? Oh! Don't tell me my pudding has run out!" Neptune shouted.

"No! That's isn't important!"

"Oh, then what is it? And my pudding is important!"

"Sis, let's listen to what Histy has to say." Nepgear stated. This caused Neptune to pout before she listened and they both looked at Histoire.

"Thank you, Nepgear. Now, while working, I noticed something strange across the sky, and what I found was shocking, it was an entirely different group of landmasses that aren't a part of Gameindustri." Histoire stated.

"What! You mean it's a completely new place we don't know about?" Neptune asked. Histoire nodded at this, Neptune kept a surprised face on before it turned into a big smile. "Awesome! Let's go explore!"

"Should we really?" Nepgear wondered.

"What do you mean, Nepgear? Why not?"

"She's right, Neptune. We don't know if it belongs to anyone, it could belong to an entirely different civilisation, we don't know how they'll take it if we just start exploring without permission." Histoire added. Neptune put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I guess, but, if there is an entirely new civilisation..." Neptune started. She then pointed her finger at the tome dramatically. "Does that mean there could be CPUs there as well!"

"Huh? Sis, you're right!" Nepgear said in realisation. Histoire widened her eyes at this, even she didn't expect that.

"It's possible, that only adds to why we should see if we can contact them, and make sure their not hostile." Histoire stated. With that, Neptune stood up and held a fist in front of her.

"Alright! Let's get the others then!"

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Wait, another land?"

"Are you sure?"

"That is quite surprising."

These were the voices of three females, a black-haired girl, a brown-haired girl and a blonde respectively. These were the other three CPUs of Gameindustri, the first was Noire, next was Blanc and the other was Vert. Histoire had called them over to discuss the matter.

Noire is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons.

The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front.

Blanc has sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and expressionless, dull blue eyes. On top of her head Blanc wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She was wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown linings, and light colored brown fur.

Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and a blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.

Vert has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings that shows off her commonly praised huge breasts. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow.

Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

"That is correct. We know nothing of this new land, I've brought you all here to discuss what action we should take." Histoire stated. The godesses looked at one another.

"I still say we should go an explore, who knows what new things we could find!" Neptune reminded. They looked at her and thought about it.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, I agree with Neptune." Noire stated. This earned surprised faces to come her way. "It's actually good idea, we could find things that could benefit us there."

"I suppose, but, we should see if anybody rules that place first, that way we don't end up trespassing on foreign ground." Blanc added. They nodded at this.

"I agree. By doing that, we can avoid any hostility if it is owned by another party." Vert agreed.

"That is a fine plan. Then we'll be heading over to that land shortly." Histoire stated. Neptune started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright! New adventure!"

"I can't believe Neptune actually gave a good idea for once, maybe she's actually growing up." Noire sighed.

"I know, right? I wonder what pudding they have there..."

"Nevermind..."

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Yo, Shadow!"

"Shadow!"

Two voices belonging to males were heard. Shadow turned around and looked up from his checklist as he saw the door open and two males, that looked his age, walk in. The first was Sky and the second was Blare.

"Oh, you guys are here!"

"Of course, after hearing you call us so urgently, we knew it had to be something important." Sky stated. This earned a nod from Blare, who was standing next to him with crossed arms.

Sky has white hair that is spiked backwards, his eyes were golden in colour. He wore a white t-shirt that had a yellow stripe that extended vertically along the shirt, he had white shorts that reached halfway down his thighs, and white running shoes.

Blare has straight red hair and pink eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a short-sleeved, open, red hooded-jacket over the top. He had on black jeans and red boots.

"Sky is right, you wouldn't sound so serious like that unless it's something that needs to be discussed urgently." Blare added.

"You guys are right, it is urgent. Where's Azure? Do any of you guys know?" Shadow asked. They looked at each other and looked back and shook their heads.

"Afraid not, but don't worry about it."

"He's right, Azure is the type of person that would be slightly later then everyong else, but, he'll be here." Sky stated. This caused the other two to nod their heads in agreement.

"I know, right?" Shadow asked no one. They then heard the sound of someone landing outside. "I believe he's here now."

"Ohayougozaimasu!" The voice of someone very young was heard. To the CPUs, it was very familar. They looked to see a boy no older than thirteen walk through the door with a bright smile on his face.

"You're hear, Azure! Thank god you could make it." Sky stated.

"Of course, I heard the message from Shadow, so, I got here as fast as I could after finishing up at home." Azure responded.

"It's good to see you doing well Azure." Blare said. Azure looked to see Blare approaching them with Shadow following behind.

"Arigatougozaimasu!" Azure replied with an energetic tone.

"Okay, now that we're all here... we have some things to discuss." Shadow stated. This caused the other three to look at him, Azure's demeanour changed drastically as his face became serious.

They all took a seat at the black, large, round table that was at the centre of the room. There were spinning chairs stationed around it for the occupiers.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"So, it was true about there being a landmass that has suddenly appeared to us." Sky muttered. They were all explained about what Shadow had seen when he went to the edge of his nation.

"This is quite troubling, what course of action should we take?" Blare wondered.

"I say we should wait for a bit to see if the other nation takes action or not, it would be the safest approach." Azure suggested. His tone of voice was now mature and unlike before.

"Azure's right, it would be the best option. It's also most likely that the other landmass has become aware of the appearance of our landmass as well." Shadow stated. They nodded at this statement.

"So, we should wait it out to see if this land takes lead in contact between the lands?" Blare asked.

"That's would be correct, we don't want to just arrive without them knowing, they may do so, but, if they do, we'll act friendly and will only attack if they are seen as hostiles. Does everyone agree?" Shadow asked. He looked around the room at them, they did the same with each other and saw that no one had risen their hand. "Okay, that's good."

"My Lords!" The voice of Shade was heard. The CPUs turned their heads to see Shade running towards them with a panicked expression.

"Shade? Is something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. I checked the security cameras and noticed something troubling, there appears to be a strange group of four women that are flying towards us from the unknown land!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What!" They all shouted.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"I know I said that they might be coming, but I didn't mean this soon!" Shadow panicked. The CPUs honestly had no idea what to do.

"I mean, the most logical thing to do right now, is to just confront these visitors of ours." Sky stated.

"I guess so, we should go quickly before they end up just entering into Gametopia and walking around when we still don't know their intentions," Blare added.

"That's true, well, we should go now before it's too late!" Azure stated. They nodded their heads as they were about to leave.

"Wait!" Shade called out. They all turned towards the feline oracle in confusion, this wasn't exactly the time to wait. "I also received word that there have been a couple of monsters that need dealing with in the other three nations!"

"What! Now of all times?" Azure groaned.

"This is really terrible timing." Sky agreed.

"We have these visitors that we need to see, and now this?" Blare added.

"It's alright guys, I'll go see them on my own, you guys have your nations that you need to protect," Shadow stated. They looked over at him in surprise.

"Are you sure? What if they attack?" Sky asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You better be," Azure added.

"Well, be careful then, and call us if you need help!" Blare stated. Shadow nodded as the three CPUs left the basillicom.

"Shadow, the group are about to arrive shortly!" Shade warned. Shadow quickly put strength into his legs and jumped out of the basillicom and dashed towards the direction the group were coming from.

"Aw man, I hope this group won't cause trouble for us..."

* * *

"How close are we Noire?" Purple Heart asked. The girls were currently in their HDD forms as they flew towards the unknown land.

"From what I can see, if we speed up, we should probably arrive in a couple of seconds." Black Heart answered.

"Then let's hurry it up then!" White Heart shouted. They nodded before speeding up their flight speed, they began nearing the land at a fast rate.

"Hold on!" Green Heart called. They all slowed down as the three other CPUs looked towards the blonde goddess.

"What is it, Vert?" Purple Heart wondered.

"I think I see someone looking towards us from the island over there." Green Heart answered. They all looked and most definitely, they saw a person standing at the edge of the land.

"You're right!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"Can you tell if they're doing anything else?" White Heart asked. Green Heart narrowed her eyes as they flew closer.

"From what I can see, it seems like they're probably seeing if we're a threat or not." Green Heart answered.

"Then let's fly slowly towards them, we don't want to have this person seeing us as a threat to them." Purple Heart stated. They nodded before they had finally arrived, they saw the person looking directly at them as they slowly descended.

"Nice and slow now, they seem to be very cautious of us." Black Heart advised.

* * *

Shadow watched as the group slowly descended from above, his eyes were slightly narrowed. The group consisted of a white-haired woman, a woman with purple hair, a woman with green hair, and another woman with pale blue hair.

He watched as they landed on the ground and looked at him in the eyes, they all stayed still as he gauged them, they didn't seem to be a threat, but he had to keep his guard up still. "Who are you people?"

"Please, we aren't here to fight. We come from Gameindustri." The woman with purple hair explained. She held her hands in front of her in a calm manner.

"Gameindustri? Is that the land over there?" Shadow asked. They looked to see him pointing towards their home.

"Yes. That is where we are from, and as my companion said before, we aren't here to fight." The woman with white hair stated.

"It's as she says, we aren't looking for a fight." The woman with green hair added. The woman with pale blue hair nodded her head in agreement.

He looked at each of them after they said this, he scanned them for any lies, he didn't detect any malicious intent from them so he changed his expression to a soft smile. "I believe you, you don't seem to be lying."

"Thank you. I think introductions are in order now." The one with purple hair. The others nodded in agreement. "I'll start, my name is Neptune, or Lady Purple Heart, Goddess of the land of Planeptune."

"I'm Noire, or Lady Black Heart, Goddess of the land of Lastation." It was the white-haired woman that said this.

"Blanc, or Lady White Heart, Goddess of the land of Lowee." It was the woman with pale blue hair.

"And I'm Vert, or Lady Green Heart, Goddess of the land of Leanbox." The green haired woman finished.

"I see, so I take it that you're CPUs?" Shadow asked. The goddesses looked surprised by this, he knew of the CPUs? "But I take it that this is you when you're transformed."

"That would be correct, allow us to change back." Purple Heart stated. They all glowed as they returned to their civilian forms, they all looked vastly different, though it was understandable. "This is us, nice to meet ya!"

Shadow was slightly taken back from the sudden energy that the girl had, it was completely different from her previous attitude. Some of the others went through some personality changes, yes, but not much. 'This girl has completely changed...'

"So, you asked us if we're CPUs? Does that mean you know of CPUs?" Noire asked. She was the one that stepped up.

"I guess I should give a proper introduction. My name is Shadow or Lord Eclipse Soul, I am the ruler of the nation of Daze. It's a pleasure." The girls looked at the male in shock, they were standing in front of one of the CPUs of this new land. They all had one thought.

'He's a CPU!?'

* * *

Shadow was currently leading the group of female CPUs back to his basillicom, it would be the optimal place for them to speak about the important information. "I see, so your land is pretty much the same as ours."

"So, what is this land called anyway?" Neptune asked.

"Oh. I welcome you all to the land of Gametopia!" Shadow announced. They all looked at him when he said this.

"Wow, the name is really similar to Gameindustri..." Vert muttered. The other three could only nod their heads in agreement, Shadow didn't see it as much of a big deal though.

"Wait, is it just me or is it starting to get darker?" Noire asked. The others looked up and widened their eyes as they had just realised.

"You're right..." Blanc muttered. The sound of Shadow's chuckle brought their attention towards him, they all gave him confused looks. "Do you know why?"

"Yep. Follow me..." Shadow instructed. They just did as he told and continued to follow him, soon they ended up exiting the forest and were greeted by the scenery of the nation of Daze. The goddesses looked on in awe. "Welcome to my nation, Daze."

"Beautiful..." They all muttered. Shadow could only chuckle in amusement. Noire was the one who then turned towards him. "But, what does your nation have to do with it getting darker?"

"Take a look up towards the sky, do you see anything strange?" Shadow asked. They did so and scanned the sky, Vert widened her eyes along with the others.

"What is this? The Moon and the Sun are up there!" Vert gasped.

"How is that possible?!" Neptune wondered.

"That's just how my nation functions, the other three have their own characteristics that are different to mine. Now, let's go to the basillicom and speak." They nodded their heads in agreement.

The group started moving towards the basillicom as the goddesses observed the lifestyle of Shadow's nation, everyone seemed happy and peaceful in the nation. Upon reaching the building, the girls were awed by its appearance.

"Shade! You in there?" Shadow called. The girls didn't know who Shade was and just stayed quiet, though were surprised when a cat ran towards them greeted Shadow.

"Welcome back, Shadow. I assume that these are the girls that our cameras saw heading this way?" Shade asked. Shadow nodded his head towards the feline oracle.

"Uh~, Shadow. Who's this?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, I apologise. Allow me to introduce myself properly, I am Shade, Oracle of the nation of Daze." Shade introduced. They just stared wide-eyed at the feline who sweatdropped at their stares.

"What's wrong?" Shadow wondered. He was confused by the way they were acting.

"It's just that... Is a cat really the oracle of your nation?" Blanc questioned. Shadow nodded his head at this making them look at him incredulously.

"While he may not appear to be the type of person to be able to handle such a task, I can assure you that he does his work very efficiently," Shadow stated. Shade then walked towards them and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to have you in our land, I hope you enjoy the place." They also bowed as they thought it was respectful to do so, Shade then turned to Shadow. "Would you like me to prepare some refreshments for our guests while you speak with them?"

"That would be appreciated," Shadow responded. They watched as Shade nodded before running back into the basillicom and heading towards one of the other rooms, the girls could tell that despite being a cat, Shade was very reliable. "Alright then, shall we proceed?"

They just nodded their heads, Shadow then motioned his hand to follow them as he began to walk over to a set of stairs leading up towards the top. They followed behind as they climbed up the stairway.

Upon reaching the top, they were greeted by Shadow's familiar large round table that was stationed at the centre. Shadow walked over to his seat at one of the ends of the table and sat down before motioning them to do so as well.

"Please, take a seat. We shall discuss the matter at hand." The goddesses nodded before taking a seat at some of the remaining seats, they turned to the door though when it opened and Shade came in carrying a large plate which surprised the goddesses considering his small stature.

"I have brought the refreshments as you requested, Shadow." Shade stated. Shadow gave a nod of appreciation towards the cat.

"Thank you, Shade." The cat then came up to the table and jumped up before placing it down and distributing the contents to each person, those involved different assortment of cakes and a strange orange drink with a tint of yellow.

"What is this?" Neptune asked. They looked at the drink that they were given curiously, whatever it was, they had certainly never heard of it.

"This is a juice which is made from a newly discovered fruit near the borders of two of our nations, it's called a Guronea Fruit," Shadow explained. Shade then went over to Shadow and handed him a clipboard. "What's this for?"

"This a list of things that we need to get solved." Shade explained. Shadow blinked before quickly scanning through the contents.

"Alright, for the shopping districts, I'm going to need you to call the others and ask for some imports to be sent here. For the rest of the issues, all we need to do is increase the value of our goods and services to equal out."

"What about the problem with the little spark in the train system's power supply?"

"Just connect the power system to the main network and use that until we have some engineers solve the problem, there's an instruction manual on how to do so at the front desk of the basillicom."

"Alright, understood." Shade said as he had written all that Shadow had told him before leaving. The other CPUs looked at him with widened eyes, well, except for Neptune who was chugging down the refreshments.

"You see how fast he did that?" Noire whispered to Blanc and Vert. "He did that really damn fast... but, not as fast as I could of course!"

"That is quite impressive." Vert agreed.

"Considering that list that I could see, it was also quite lengthy. I suppose he is quite adept in his job as a CPU." Blanc also agreed. They then turned to Neptune as they deadpanned while watching her consume the food in front of her.

"You should be taking notes, Neptune! You can really learn from this!" Noire shouted in a whisper. She was quite agitated by the performance of Neptune who just stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

"Nah, sounds like too much work," Neptune replied. This caused Noire to facepalm as Blanc frowned and Vert just kept her usual expression.

"I apologise, I had to get those little problems out of the way. So, can you explain to me how you had come across our land?" Shadow asked. Noire was the one that answered the question.

"We didn't really discover it on purpose, we were just living our normal lives before it suddenly popped up in the distance," Noire explained. Shadow nodded in understanding, it was the same with him and the others.

"Yeah! We then decided to discover what was on it out of curiosity, and that's when we met you!" Neptune chimed in.

"I see..."

"I would like to ask something." Vert voiced. They all turned to her curiously. "The other nations that exist in Gametopia, are you competing for shares?" The other female CPUs also looked curious at Shadow.

"Compete? I can honestly say that we have never competed against each other for something such as that." Shadow answered. They looked taken back at this.

"Then how did each of your nations survive if you didn't try to gain as many shares as you could?"

"It's not the matter of how each of our nations can survive, it's more like how well we can keep Gametopia stable," Shadow stated. They looked confused at this. "You see, each of the four nations actually works together in a system to keep the shares high and equal for all of us."

"Say what?! You mean you all manage to work together as a team?" Neptune questioned.

"Correct. We all have our separate responsibilities we have that we complete helping keep our land in order." Shadow explained. Blanc then asked. "What about the sharicites? Wouldn't there be a hard time to keep them equally distributed amongst each?"

"That might have been a case long ago, but it's definitely not anymore," Shadow responded. The goddesses looked intrigued and wondered why. "The reason being that a couple of years ago, our four separate sharicites ended up fusing into one big sharacite that is now located smack down in the middle of all our nations."

"How big are we talking?" Neptune asked. The goddesses had never heard of sharicites combining into one before, it was completely new.

"From approximation, I'd say ten meters in diameter." They all just jaw dropped at this, Shadow chuckled in amusement at their reactions. Vert shook out of her shock before realising something.

"I was wondering, where's your CPU Candidate?"

"Eh?"

"You know, like a little brother or sister or something! The person that takes over for you if something happens?" Neptune explained. Shadow tilted his head in confusion at this.

"I'm sorry to say this, but no such thing exists here." The girls were all shocked at this, Vert was kind of happy that she wasn't the only one without a sibling. "If something were to happen to us, then the oracle would take control while we're gone. But if they were to be dead, then the sharicite would give birth to a new CPU to take their place."

"That's... really sad," Neptune muttered. She then began to imagine some stuff. "If that were to happen to me... then I'd be like Vert!" She cried in despair.

"Just because I don't have a little sister doesn't mean that it doesn't make me feel sad!" Vert yelled. Shadow could only sweatdrop along with Noire and Blanc.

"Anyway... Would all of you like to have a tour of our land one day?" Shadow offered. They were surprised and intrigued by this.

"Are you sure? We don't want to be-."

"Heck yeah!" Neptune interrupted Noire, much to her annoyance. "I want to see all of the other nations and meet the other CPUs!"

"I must admit, I'm quite interested myself." Vert agreed. Even Blanc nodded her head at this as well. Noire just sighed before agreeing herself.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind taking a look around. But, are we able to bring our little sisters along?" Noire requested. Shadow blinked at this before giving a soft smile.

"Of course, more the merrier. It would be easier to get you all of them to meet us at once instead of after you, when would you all be able to arrive?"

The CPUs of Gameindustri looked at each other before Blanc was the one that gave him the answer. "Will tomorrow be possible?"

"Tomorrow? That should be fine, I'll be ready for your arrival then." Shadow replied. Their conversation was then stopped when they turned their heads towards the door which had opened up.

"Shadow!"

"Is something wrong, Shade?" Shadow asked curiously. The Oracle of Daze looked quite panicked for whatever reason, the other CPUs also noticed and were curious as to why the oracle was acting like that.

"We have a problem on our hands, many of the people have said that two large Cybernetic beasts have appeared near Tenso Village!" Shade informed. Shadow widened his eyes as he quickly stood up from his chair.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we received the report not too long ago!"

"Alright then, I'm going to go after them!" Shadow quickly began to leave but was halted by the voice of Noire. "Hold on! We're coming with you!"

"What? But, this isn't your land, you shouldn't have to worry yourselves over my job." Shadow stated. He was confused about why this group of CPUs he had just met today would want to help him like this.

"While that is true, that doesn't mean we shouldn't help out!" Neptune argued. Blanc and Vert nodded in agreement, Shadow looked and could see their determination before smiled at the scene.

"Alright then, the village isn't far so we can run. Let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

Shadow along with the CPUs of Gameindustri had arrived at a village that was quite near the bassilicom, it took then roughly fifteen minutes or so on foot. Upon reaching the village, everyone was in a bit of a panic.

"This is Tenso Village, let's see..." Shadow looked at all the people in panic as he was worried if something had already happened.

"This looks bad, everyone looks really worried," Blanc stated.

"Are we too late?" Noire was worried.

"Thank goodness, Lord Eclipse Soul!" They all turned their heads to see a woman that looked older than them by probably twenty years, in appearance at least. The other people that heard the woman shout looked relieved. "I'm glad you managed to get here on time!"

"Is everything okay?" Shadow asked. The woman nodded her head at this, much to the relief of him and the other four CPUs. "Can you tell me where these Cybernetic beasts are located right now?"

"Yes. We just saw them heading this way through the forest over there." The woman pointed to the southern direction, Shadow nodded his head in understanding before responding with this. "Okay, I'll go deal with it now."

"Thank you, Lord Eclipse Soul!"

The goddesses and Shadow quickly ran in the direction where the woman had directed them to, they arrived outside the town but stopped just outside the forest because of the shaking that made them stumble.

"Whatever the thing is, it's big, that's for sure." Neptune gulped.

"Something's coming!" Vert warned.

They all got into a defensive stance as they waited, they widened their eyes when the trees split in half with some of them being sent flying. Out came two huge monsters that glared down at the group.

"This isn't going to be too easy..." Shadow muttered.

In front of them were really large monsters. They had skinny bodies that become wider closer to the chest area, they were white and had dark blue underbellies. On their heads are two big blue horns and sharp blue eyes. Along their bodies were also light blue circuit patterns.

Finally, on their backs were large bat-like wings that were white and had dark blue webbings. At the end of them were blue spikes, the wings looked to be around eight meters in length.

"What in the world is that?!" The females yelled.

"Those are Cybernetic Dragons, dangerous creatures," Shadow informed. Neptune along with a couple of the others were shaking slightly in fear.

"These things sure make Ancient Dragons look tame..." Neptune added. They just shrieked when the two gave loud roars towards them.

"Stay back, I'll deal with this," Shadow stated. They looked at him with shock, they thought he went completely crazy!

"Are you insane?! There's no way you can take on the both of them!" Noire cried. She looked genuinely worried about him. "We should fight them together!"

"No. You guys don't have the permission and access to our share deposit, me and the others will give you permission to it later, but for now, leave this to me." Shadow stated. They wanted to say something, but he was right, they wouldn't be of help against them as they were.

"J-Just, be careful, okay? It's not like I actually care!" Noire shouted. She had a flustered face when doing so, Shadow blinked but smiled softly before nodding his head and turning towards the dragons.

"Let's do this! Access!" Shadow announced. His body flashed as the girls looked away when his clothes burst off, the same happened to them, but seeing a boy having the same done to him was even more embarrassing. When the light subsided, Shadow looked quite different.

His eyes were the same colour but he now had a silver strand of hair hanging down his face. He donned a black metallic chest plate, blackguards on his arms, and tall black metal boots on his legs with silver socks that reached just over them.

On his back, however, was something strange, there were four metallic black tentacles that swayed around gently. The rest of his body that didn't have any armour, revealed his skin as well as his muscular figure. His upper back had a pair of silver ethereal wings.

"Wow, he looks pretty cool!" Neptune marvelled. She thought that she looked awesome when transformed, Shadow was something else. Neptune looked towards her fellow CPUs and also saw them with widened eyes, but she smirked mischievously at Noire's slightly red face. "Like what you're seeing Noire?"

"W-What?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Noire retorted. Her face slowly getting redder and redder.

"I'm interested in what those are on his back," Vert stated. She was clearly referring to the tendrils protruding from Shadow's back.

"Perhaps they're his weapons," Blanc suggested.

"Here we go!" Shadow leapt at the dragon who roared in response, the first one slashed towards Shadow who twisted his body and narrowly dodged before spinning his body to the right and hitting the dragon with his tendrils.

The dragon ended up stumbling while the second one came charging in, Shadow crossed his arms as its head impacted with him and sent him skidding against the ground. He heard the girl's voices call his name in concern but stayed concentrated.

He jumped up into the air a couple of meters above the dragon before he began to do a bunch of somersaults on his way day, this resulted in his tendrils smashing into the head of one of the dragons and caused it to recoil back in pain.

Shadow didn't waste the opportunity and rushed back in before using all four of his tendrils and grabbed the dragon around the neck, he grunted as he put all his strength into them as he managed to lift it up and smack it against the first dragon.

Shadow landed on the ground while panting, he watched as the dragons looked at him with a glare while in pain. Shadow got into a stance as they both charged at him at the same time, the girl's looked worried as the two beasts were about to crash into the CPU.

"Don't think so..." Shadow smirked. He reeled all four of his tendrils back before thrusting them forwards and grabbed onto each of the dragons with two of his tendrils each, he was managing to hold them back but was definitely losing ground. "Ah~!"

He gave a loud cry before putting the remaining power he had in his body into his tendrils, he used it to smash both the heads of the dragons against the ground with such force that it made craters, when the dust cleared, it revealed the dragons to be slowly disappearing into pixels.

Shadow slowly stood up and staggered a bit, but managed to stay standing. He turned to the group and gave a thumbs up while smiling and panting heavily. "I did it."


End file.
